Happy Birthday John
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Today is John's birthday, and after being bored in the best of ways, his friends arrive. This is what happens after. SMUTTY LEMON, also this is for the 4/13 update.


Happy 4/13/13 everyone! Here's my tumblr if you want . id really appreciate some followers T~T I do requests now for just about anything so shoot me one and you have about a 179% chance of me writing it for you. Enjoy~

Everything had happened in a flash. Your back was instantly against a wall, hands running all over you, a tongue on your neck that showed no sign of stopping till it had turned you as gray as a troll with all the bruises, and last but not least, your ever present predicament happening in your pants as a knee grinded against them.

Your name is John Egbert and you are seriously fucked.

It had started not long ago when you had been completely and utterly bored out of your mind, resorting to watching Con Air even though you could have sworn you had expelled it from your mind. Just when you finished your house of cards, out of nowhere all your friends were there. Ok pretty chill, thats nice. Wait no that was SUPER AMAZING HAPPY SQUEALS OF JOY! although it was manly as fuck.

And there was Dave, laying in the grass all stoic like, and he comes up with the most blood boilingly amazing thing to say to you.

"Sup"

Needless to say you hugged the shit out of that fucker almost instantaneously, barely even noticing that the others were there. They weren't nearly as excited as you, rather concerned more or less, but they were here and whatever problems were ahead they would now be faced with together.

"Hey you guys can chill here for awhile, I need to get Davesprite and then we can start wondering what the hell happened ok?" Dave said it as a statement, taking you and already half flying away towards the ship.

"Daaavvvveeee" you call, he looks over at you as you land.

"What?"

"You're actually here!"

"Yeah dude, you made that pretty obvious when you were trying to break my fucking spine"

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you too dude" he smirked, making you almost blush. Wait why the hell were you blushing? It couldn't be the fact that Dave had grown to a drop dead sexy badass in those three years, or his voice had gotten lower to where you just wanted to melt in it, or even that he was grinning and it made you feel like the most amazing person in the world.

He kept going farther down, hurrying for some reason, you kept mumbling on about all the crap you and Jade had been up to in the three years. You completely forgot that it was you who was supposed to be leading him. He opens a room, looks around inside and then ushers you in. All the lights are off and you can't see a thing.

"Uh, Dave?" you feel someone close beside him, chests almost touching, his warm breath rolling down your neck.

"You know I really missed you John, I had a crap ton of time to think over some shit" his voice was soft, but he was so close it didn't even matter.

"Like what?"

"How much I want you, how you mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do if I was away from you again. I want you so bad you don't even know, I wasn't sure at first when we were kids, but I can't imagine being with anyone but you now"

"D-Dave I-mmm" he pressed his mouth against yours, all your resistance melting away in his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck and closing any distance between you, still feeling like you could never get close enough.

You wanted him all around you to make up for all the years without him. You could suffocate on him and it wouldn't be enough.

He takes a step towards you and you back up so you don't follow over. He walks you back twice more till your back is against the wall. He obviously couldn't get enough of you either, your were breathless but he only worked his mouth harder against yours, intertwining your tongues and mashing himself against you as much as possible. You ran a hand down his back, finding he was shaking with anticipation and wanting.

"Ah- Dave" you say, breaking away the kiss to inhale before your head got too dizzy.

"John, I need you so badly" he breathed through heavy gulps of air, sending fire shooting through your veins.

"You never even waited for me to say I love you too ya douche"

"Sorry, the whole 'gone for three years' thing kinda makes me impatient"

"Heh, its ok... you know we can do back to doing _this_ again" you mutter, blushing and looking away, even though he could only half see you in the darkness.

"You know I want to go a lot farther with it than just _this_" you swear someone had just given your dreamself a boner right then because you immediately feel as though you are ready to fuck just about anything that moves and front of you. And thankfully that's Dave.

"Bring it on Strider" you smile, peeling his shades off his face, your heart skipping a bit when you realize its still the same pair you gave him all that time ago.

And that's how you got into your predicament, Dave just sort of came at you like a wild animal. And so now with your back against the wall, a mouth on your neck and a knee between your legs, pressing teasingly close to your erection.

You could barely keep air in your lungs, your head swimming with pleasure as you tried to grind down on his knee, hands running around his back, grabbing his cape and sure enough leaving wrinkles in it.

"Take this off" Dave said softly, tugging at your shirt. You lift your arms up and practically rip it off while he takes his off at a more tantalizing pace, revealing abs underneath that made you swoon even harder for thim.

He pressed against you again, hands on the waistband of your pants. Now you started getting nervous, you wanted it so badly but at the same time, you were afraid. But you trusted him more than anyone else in the

world, he was your best friend and yet so much more right now.

You got your freshly ironed pants off and kicked them aside, moving to lock your lips with the super attractive blondes but he moved away, then sank down onto his knees and -oh.

"Don't make too much noise ok" he said before taking your hardened member out, gripping it and licking out along the head.

"OH god" you breath and moan at the same time, eyes closed and hands gripping the wall, pretty sure you were peeling through metal. Dave started taking your head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking, dabbing his tongue in the slit and making you practically cry at how badly you didn't want him to be a fucking tease right now.

He started putting more in his mouth, flattening his tongue and allowing it to slide down his throat better. Ungodly nosies began creeping out your throat, you heard a second noise and saw that he was pumping his

own length, getting off on all the sounds you were making.

"Dave, I-,nnnnn" you moaned, trying to tell him you were close but unable to get the words out right. He took his hand away, a bit of precum on his lips that made him look like the sexiest person in the world. Which he was normally but now especially so.

He came back up to you after fussing around in his pants pocket.

"Turn around" he whispered in your ear, making you do so confidentially and not even consider the possibility of doing anything but what he said. You heard him squeeze out a modest amount of lube. You wondered why, maybe it was because he wanted to hear you scream his name-and of fucking god if he didn't get it on with right now you would seriously lose it.

"Tell me if it hurts" the way he said it almost made you want to have it hurt. He slid a lubed up finger into your opening, making you squeal at how cold it was, but soon it warmed up and you were only left with the wonderful sense of being infiltrated by Dave. He began probing you with more fingers, adjusting easily. Dave would every so often run his hands over your erection to keep it hard.

"Are you ready?"

"Jesus Dave just fuck me already" you groan, feeling him stiffen up and get harder. Spreading your legs a little you put your forehead against the wall, feeling his hands run down to your hips before slowly easing into you. You bite your lip and whine as he continues to put more length in.

"Oh fuck" you sigh once he finally all the way in, then he starts moving. Slow at first but picking up the pace. He's moaning and groaning as much as you are now, whispering dirty words in your ear as he pounds you against the wall. At one point in time he says you moan like a girl and you get a faint sense that he heard that from somewhere else, but you can't really think because he is fucking you senseless and when he hits that spot- oh god, its like someone turns the lights on inside your eyelids. And when he hits it again you just lose it. You yell and com violently, tightening up and making him cum as well.

You rest a moment, enjoying the afterglow. You look back at Dave as he pulls out of you, and Dave looks at you and smiles, red eyes burning like fire and you just melt.

He slumps down beside you on the floor, pulling your back to his chest and then putting a leg on either side of you, wrapping his arms around your neck and craning over you, heads brustling up against each other. You just feel so complete with him wrapped all around you, it makes you wonder how you managed to go this long without him.

"Hey John?"

"Mmm?"

"Happy Birthday"


End file.
